sANFRANSINISTER chapter 3
by danny decade
Summary: The sisters await thier pending death, as Leo tries to figure out how Prue returned to the living.


The sun had started to set , and the evening breeze was blowing the leaves around the cemetery. It was going to be dark soon, and time was of the essence. But Leo had to limp over to a near by bench to rest. Not only was he tired from nearly being killed by Hyperia, the evil witch. He was also mentally strung out from the past days events. Events that began with him being summoned by the elders, and all that happened until now. Culminating with the resurection of the eldest charmed one Prue. Leo knew that somehow he and Prue would have to return to Monarch's layer to save the sisters, and stop the chronicle from destroying all good, and evil. Before this could happen Leo had to know how Prue returned. He had questions, and hopefully, she would have the answers. Just as he was going to ask his first question, she interrupted with one of her own.

'Leo, what's going on? Where's Piper, and Phoebe? Prue demanded.

Leo, looked down at the ground, 'There in deep trouble'.

'What kind of trouble'? she asked.

'You don't know'? Leo responded. ' Didn't you see what was happening from the afterlife'?

Prue thought for a second, 'I don't remember anything from any afterlife'. 'I know that I was killed sometime ago by that shax demon'. 'The last memory I have is pushing dr. what's his name out of the way so he wouldn't be hurt'. 'I remember flying through the wall, and ,as soon as I hit the floor, everything went black'.

Leo stood up , and turned to face the sunset.

'Piper, and Phoebe, tried everything to get you back'. He started to explain.

'You were gone, there was nothing anyone could do'. 'They had to go on with their lives without you'.

'It was really tough on the both of them, adjusting to life, as two, not three'.

He turned quickly to her, 'I wish I had time to explain all that has happened over the past six years, but we have to help them ,and we have to move now'.

Prue placed her hand gently on his shoulder, she gave him that look. The look that starts off as a blank stare, then slowly, and pleasantly turns into a warm smile.

'Leo, I need you to explain to me what's going on, who has my sisters, what we are up against'.

Leo sat back down and told her how once again, all hell had broken loose. He began by talking about the chronicle. An ancient power that can be used for good, or evil, depending on the being that attains its magic. A long time ago the elders discovered this rare power. They feared it, because it was unstable, and hard to confine. After failing to destroy the chronicle, the elders realized that in the wrong hands, this power could destroy any other. They decided to place this unique weapon in hiding. Hopeing that no demon, or warlock would find it. For centuries, evil beings from all walks of life have searched without finding its location. Those evil person's knew, that if they could obtain its magnificent power, then they could rule the universe. No one, not the elders, nor the charmed one's, would be a match for this dark secret. Of all the powerful high level demons, and warlocks, that searched the world over, but was unsuccessful, the one that would discover this ultimate power, was Monarch. A low level demon ,with only a few minor evil powers to his name. His plan was simple, to kill a white lighter, and use that power to orb up to the elders. Then he would give the elders a preminision. A quick glimpse into the future, only the elder would see what Monarch wanted him to witness. The elder would see a future where a demonic figure would locate the chronicle, and use it to take control of the upper, and lower, worlds. This fake vision also showed the elders being destroyed, with the charmed one's helpless in its wake. The elders believing that the vision they had was true, would then send one of there own to remove the chronicle before it was found. Monarch, would then use his white lighter power to follow that elder right to his perfect prize.

Leo continued to explain, while Prue listened eagerly. He told her about the elder Tafar, who was chosen by the other elders to go and reclaim the chronicle from its hidden location. Tafar had no idea he was being set up by a demon. When Monarch was finally in sight of the object, that's when he attacked the elder who led him there. Without enough power to kill Tafar, Monarch only wounded, and stunned him long enough to grab his future power. After returning to his dark layer, Monarch started the process that would make him enriched in power that no one could stop, not the elders, or the charmed ones.

'Leo, I don't understand' , Prue stated.

'Why would this demon need some super power, to destroy the charmed one's'?' After I was gone, the power of three would have been obsolete'.

Leo realized that with Prue having no memory of the last six years, that she wouldn't know about her youngest sister. The sister that brought the family back together, and the one that helped to destroy the source.

'Prue, there is something I have to tell you', he said as he stood back up.

Meanwhile king Monarch, paced the floor while awaiting Leo's return. He looked over at the cage holding the sisters. The he focused his attention on the demon known as Mantiss.

'You have a request Mantiss', Monarch stated.

Mantiss stepped forward, 'my loyalty is with you king, I have ,and will continue to serve at your request'. 'I would like to ask for a favor, if I might'?

Monarch nodded his head, and asked what was the wish, for his evil agent.

'I wish to be the one who kills Piper'. said Mantiss. ' She is the reason my brother is not here to see this day'. 'Four years ago, she vanquished him with one of her deadly potions, and now I wish to avenge his death, with hers'.

Monarch again nodded his head. 'This victory belongs to all of us, we shall all rejoice when the sisters are destroyed shortly'. 'If you want to honor your brother with her witch blood, I won't refuse that'.

'Take her and do what you will, I will still have the pleasure of killing the other two', Monarch said as walked away.

As Mantiss was recruiting guards to take Piper from the cell, the sisters were contemplating the whereabouts of Leo.

Leo was still in the cemetery explaining to Prue about the predicament the girls were in.

'So, I have a baby sister, that replaced me while I was gone'? Prue asked.

'Paige's destiny, was for her to join Phoebe, and Piper, and reconstitute the charmed one's'. Leo replied.

'The only way that was going to happen, was for you to fulfill your destiny'. He continued. 'But now, the power of three is gone'. 'I was given three amulet's, by Tafar'. The last one, I was going to use to bring you back'. 'Hyperia destroyed it, and was about to do the same with me'. 'I was hopeing that your return would somehow bring back the power of the charmed one's'.

Prue looked at Leo, 'If you didn't bring me back, then who did'?

Leo looked around, then shook his head in dismay. 'I wish I knew', he said.

Suddenly everything around stopped moving, the wind stood still, the tree's stopped moving, the leaves sat silently on the ground. Then a lone figure once again made a surprise appearance. This time Leo knew exactly who this being was. It was an avatar, one of many powerful beings that Leo, and the sisters have dealt with in the past.

'My name is Christo, I'm responsible for awakening the fallen one', as he pointed to Prue'. Then he looked at Leo, 'As you know, the avatars only wish for a life without the global battles of good, versus evil'. 'The recent events however, in the underworld have us worried'. 'This Monarch, will do more destruction then any demon before him'. 'The chronicle will leave this place a wasteland'. 'You see, he thinks he has the ultimate power, the truth is the ultimate power, has him'. 'No man, or demon, can harness this rare power, it must be returned to its hidden location, for all mankind, good, or evil, before too much damage occurs'.

'So, you will help us'? Leo asked.

'I cannot join in the battle, the avatars are only observers of the battle'. Christo replied. 'However, to overcome this demonic threat, you will need every resource you can imagine'. 'That is why we have used our unique powers to restore Prue'.

'How can we defeat him, if the chronicle is unbeatable'? Prue asked intensely.

Christo replied, 'the power can't be destroyed, however, you can still separate the power, from the demon'.

Leo interrupted, 'They don't have the power of three anymore, they can't go against Monarch without it'.

Christo smiled, 'They also lost a sister once, they got another in return, which gave them their powers back'. 'And now, they have another sister returning.

'So I was right', Leo stated, Prue's return would return their magic'. He said with a convincing look upon his face.

Christ looked at Prue, 'you will have the same powers that you had when you died, only when you are with all three of your sisters, will oyur combined power be restored'. I have done all that I can, and will do, what happens next is out of my hands'.

Then just as he appeared, he vanished. The earth was allowed to move again, and Prue, and Leo, were left in the cemetery alone once again.

Leo put his hand on her shoulder, 'do you think your up to saving the world again', he asked.

Once again she gave him that look, the one that started with a cold stare, then slowly and pleasantly, fade's to a smile.

'Let's go get my sisters', she said.


End file.
